A Love So Strong
by lupinsstar
Summary: When Rose and The Doctor admit their feelings for eachother, will their romance blossom, or will a trip to a strange planet prove too much for them? 10Rose FLUFF! FINAL CHAP NOW UP
1. Of Mutterings and Apes

A/N: Just a story of drabble…or is it? Hmm well read and find out. A tribute to Billie Piper…a wonderful Rose, wishes she wasn't leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. That sadly belongs to the BBC; I do however own David Tennant…what…I don't? Wish I did though…maybe one day…

Rose wandered into the control room. She had been looking for the Doctor for over half an hour and this was the sixth time she had checked the control room, knowing that it was likely he was in here. She heard a noise from under her feet, and realised that he must be tinkering with the TARDIS like he usually did when they were simply flying through the Time Vortex.

"Doctor?" she questioned. "You in here?"

"Ro-owwww" came the reply. He crawled out from under the flooring, rubbing his head. "You always do that", Rose laughed, reaching out a hand to pull him up. She liked these close moments between them. It made her feel special; knowing that he trusted her, maybe even loved her? 'Well, a girl can dream can't she?' she thought bitterly, knowing that he could never love her…could he?

He took Rose's hand gratefully, enjoying the feeling of security and warmth it gave him. He stood up and looked down into her eyes; eyes that made him melt whenever he gazed into them. Little did he know that Rose felt exactly the same. He smiled at her, thinking how beautiful she looked, even with her hair messy after her nap, and her smudged make up. When he looked at her he didn't see just Rose Tyler, the insecure shop girl he had met two years or so ago, he saw Rose Tyler, a mature young woman, who he loved with all his heart. But he knew that she didn't love him…how could she? He was a Nine-hundred year old Time Lord, she would never want him…besides, what would Jackie say if she knew. He shuddered, thinking about the several slaps he would get.

"You a'right Doctor?" Rose asked him, concerned. After all, he had just shuddered. Maybe he was cold? No, it was 'cause I was holding his hand, she thought sadly. Of course that was the reason; he was never comfortable in moments like this, not since he regenerated. There was never a problem before, she thought despondently.

"I'm fine, just a little chilly, perhaps the TARDIS turned the air con on…" he trailed off.

"O...ok." came her reply.

She walked off into the TARDIS, as he slowly sat down on a chair in the control room. He didn't deserve her, he thought. He loved her, and hoped that she loved him too, but whenever he thought about telling Rose how he felt that little voice at the back of his mind spoke up… "She's human, an ape. One day you'll have to leave her, she can't stay forever. Humans wither and die, you wither, but don't die…if you let it go any further than it will hurt even more..." And so day after day the voice of reason inside his head won, and he didn't tell her how he felt.

Rose sat down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, sensing the tears that were about to fall. He didn't even like her, how could she even think he might just love her? He grabbed her diary from under her pillow and started scribbling in it furiously.

_It's awful, he hates me. He flinched when he took my hand. Am I really that bad? I love him so much; I just want him to love me back. "Best friends" he says. Not a chance he'll ever love me. It would be too domestic for him anyway. I want to tell him, it's all I think about. Maybe I should. If he doesn't like me then he can take me home. At least I've got mum and Mickey…well I've got mum. Even Mickey left me, what's to say he won't do the same? And all of a sudden I hear mum's words in my head…"You'll never know unless you try it Rose". That was about school dinners, but I suppose it applies here. I could tell him…no, I will tell him. I'll tell him now, and get it over with. Then if he wants me to leave, I can leave._

She got up and marched out of her room looking for him, yet again. She arrived at the door of the control room and saw him sitting on a chair, muttering to himself. Or to the TARDIS, you could never tell with the Doctor.

"Oh what do I do? She probably thinks I hate her! I suppose she wants to go home now. Yep, here she comes; she'll announce that she wants to go home any second. And here I am, muttering to myself as she stands in the doorway. I have to tell her, anything to stop her leaving…"

Rose walked over to him, an apprehensive look upon her face.

"Doctor-" she began, at the same time as he said her name.

"You go first," he said, praying that he wasn't about to hear what he thought he would.

"Um, ok. Well I wanted to say that I don't care if this means you send me home or anything but I had to tell you this. Iloveyou." She said hurriedly.

He looked at her, stunned, then a smile broke out on his face. That grin, she loved that grin.

"Oh Rose. I thought you were going to say you wanted me to take you home. I'm so happy." He stopped, and laughed at the confusion etched across her face. "I love you too Rose Tyler." He replied, then threw his arms around her. "I always have, I never thought that you could ever love me!"

"Well I do, Doctor. I couldn't bare the thought of my life without you." She remarked.

He leant down to her face and kissed her passionately. And for that moment it was as if the world had stood still and all that existed was them.


	2. Six Slaps and A Bit More Muttering

A/N: so, chapter 2…thanks to the reviewers, and special thanks to Maddy (cybergothXD) for the wonderful name of Gothsmog…

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. That sadly belongs to the BBC; I do however own David Tennant…what…I don't? Wish I did though…maybe one day…

They emerged from the Doctor's room several hours later, beaming. Rose had never felt so happy, and the Doctor, despite wondering what would happen now, felt like he could never be alone again. They wandered into the control room, their arms wrapped around one another.

"Rose," the Doctor said wonderingly.

"Yes Doctor," she replied.

"I was just wondering…do you know that I love you?

"Course, how couldn't you!" she joked. "So, where to now? I don't mind, 's long as you aint taking me home."

"Well, we should visit your mother you know…tell her, about...us," he said carefully.

"There's an 'us' then?" Rose retorted, trying to hide the happiness in her voice, unfortunately failing.

"Well, I should hope so, I don't 'dance' with just anyone you know Rose Tyler," he replied cheekily, poking his tongue out at her.

"Alright then, let's get the worst part over with. You know, you're gonna get such a slap!" Rose said, pondering over how her mother would react. After all, Jackie Tyler didn't particularly like the man. Saying that, she never liked Rose's boyfriends. Only Mickey.

The Doctor let go of Rose and started fiddling with the controls, muttering as he went along.

He was worried about seeing Jackie. She wasn't exactly keen on him. True, she had said she'd protect him if she had to, but that had been when they had had mad stalkers after them. He loved Rose, and knew that Jackie's concern for her was only natural, yet he couldn't help but wonder quite how hard the slap he would be getting would be.

They landed with the usual bump, Rose falling to the floor. Even after about two years on the TARDIS, she still didn't remember to hold on to something when they were landing. Laughing, he walked over and pulled her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

"Come on then my Rose." He grinned. "Lets go face Jackie."

They walked out of the TARDIS, each of them wondering how this was going to go. They walked in silence up to the flat, where Jackie greeted them at the door.

"Rose!" she cried, obviously happy to see her daughter. "Where have you been? You haven't even rang me for months, let alone visited!"

"Yeah, um sorry mum. Been a bit busy, y'know, the usual. Running for our lives, saving planets…" she replied, trying to hide the worry she felt about how her mum was going to react to why they had come for a visit.

They walked into the flat, and sat down in the living room.

"So, Jackie…" the Doctor began, "any chance of a cup of tea?"

"Rose, put the kettle on," came her response.

Rose got up, and went into the kitchen, emerging five minutes later carrying three mugs of tea. "Doctor, here's yours," she said, giving him a mug covered in hearts, which Jackie eyed suspiciously, Rose normally used that mug. Rose gave her mum her tea, and then sat down, proceeding to drink her own tea. The Doctor looked at Rose, a look plainly saying "we need to tell her".

Rose nodded, and sighed. "Mum, we need to tell you summat."

"What? What has he done? Is her leaving you? Oh sweetheart, come here." Jackie put down her tea and stretched out her arms.

"No mum, he's not leaving me," Rose replied. "We just felt it was only fair to tell you that…that…"

"That what?" Jackie cut in.

The Doctor sensed that Rose was apprehensive about telling her mother about them, so he told her. "Listen, Jackie. I love Rose, she loves me and we are now more than friends, shall we say," the boyish grin Rose loved so much appearing on his face briefly, before a look of panic took over, as Jackie strode over to him, fury etched in every line on her face.

She swung back her hand and slapped him, not just once, but six times, while yelling "how could you do that? She's a young girl; she doesn't need some 900 year old alien going after her."

The Doctor backed away while Rose jumped in front of Jackie, protecting the Doctor from another slap.

"Didn't you hear him mum?" Rose questioned. "I love him too." Rose flinched as the anger on Jackie's face escalated. "And he's one hell of a dancer," she added cheekily, hoping this would confuse Jackie, so as to get rid of the anger.

"I don-huh? Dancing? Rose, what are you going on about?" Jackie replied, her anger evaporating as confusion set in.

"Don't worry mum," Rose said, laughing, as she saw the look of amusement and horror on the Doctors face. He was just glad that Jackie didn't know what Rose was talking about.

Jackie sat down, thinking. If Rose loved him, then there was nothing she could do about it. Rose deserved to be loved by someone. After all, she had hardly had the easiest of childhoods, growing up on the Powell Estate.

They sat for a while, each thinking. The Doctor was muttering again (A/N: yes he does that a lot!) it had been a tough day for all of them, and the Doctor's cheek was still stinging where Jackie's hand had no nicely placed itself. Rose got up and wandered over to him. She sat next to him, and cradled his cheek in his hand, viewing the finger marks all over it. Softly, she sighed and kissed his cheek gently. Her mother could be difficult sometimes; she had been forced to be. Rose knew that it couldn't have been easy for her mother. She hadn't been the easiest of teenagers to live with. And now with Rose off travelling the universe. Jackie only cared, but the minute they left would be much better than right now.

The Doctor looked over to Rose. "So, time to go I think."

"Where to now then?" she replied.

"Oh, I know a nice little place, called Gothsmog. The natives have no hair!" he replied, flashing that cheeky boyish grin yet again!

So ends chapter 2! Reviews are liked!


	3. The Amazingness of Hair

**A/N:** chapter three already. I am doing well! So, you know the score, R&R if you want some more. Also, thanks again to Maddy (cybergothXD) for the idea of naming Gothsmog Gothsmog! Thankies Maddy! And thanks to those who have reviewed, means loads n loads to me! Sorry if the start of this fic has been a little boring, gets better, promise! And sorry about the gap in updates, been busy with coursework. Grrr…school!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. That sadly belongs to the BBC; I do however own David Tennant…what…I don't? Wish I did though…maybe one day…

"So, this is Gothsmog is it?" Rose asked curiously, giggling as something vaguely resembling a human, lacking hair, walked past them.

"Told you the natives had no hair, didn't I!" the Doctor joked in return.

He grabbed Rose's hand as pulled her away from the TARDIS; his eagerness to explore overtook him. Rose laughed again as they walked down the street, she found the looks they were receiving hilarious. Most of the inhabitants of Gothsmog had never seen anyone with hair, so they were naturally amazed to see the Doctor and Rose. They spent the morning exploring; the Doctor had been to Gothsmog before in a previous incarnation, so he knew the best places to show Rose. After seeing the Great Door of Goliag and visiting several shops they stopped in a café type place for some food. There were two of the hairless creatures in there, Gothsmogians, the Doctor had called them. They eyed the Doctor and Rose suspiciously as they sat down, laughing and joking as usual.

Surreptitiously, one of the Gothsmogians reached into his pouch and withdrew a long spindly instrument that looked rather like a long version of the sonic screwdriver. He pointed it first at Rose, then at the Doctor. The Gothsmogian then gestured to the other, and they walked out the building. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose had been quite happily talking about places they had visited in the past, without taking a blind bit of notice of the Gothsmogians. A while later, Rose and the Doctor left the café place and begun to head back to the TARDIS. Today had been nice for them, no monsters, no running away, and no fighting. It had just been a nice, normal day, well as normal as you can get on a planet of creatures resembling humans with no hair.

The Gothsmogian with the spindly instrument had gathered up a group of Gothsmogians. They were looking interestedly at the spindly instrument. It contained information on the Doctor and Rose. The Gothsmogians had never seen anything like what came up about them, especially the Doctor. The instrument was a clever little thing, and had identified Rose as a human, actually from earth! They had never met humans before, and the Doctor, they had information on him, two hearts, extreme intelligence, the usual, but nothing about what he was, where he was from.

The Doctor and Rose were approaching the TARDIS, still reminiscing and laughing. They had thoroughly enjoyed a day with no running away and no fighting for their lives, and were ready for a bit of adventure again. The Doctor was even so happy and relaxed that he had offered to take Rose to visit Jackie. Usually he tried to avoid her as much as possible, especially seeing as what a disaster the last visit had been. Out of nowhere the Gothsmogian with the spindly instrument (henceforth called Rexyhar) jumped in front of them. The Doctor and Rose jumped as a great puff of smoke appeared, engulfing them and causing them both to fall unconscious. Smirking, Rexyhar placed a hand on both of them and vanished, taking them both with him.

The Doctor woke up just as the sun was setting on Gothsmog. He sat up, wondering where he was, and if Rose was ok. Blinking as he adjusted to the light her looked around. Rose was laying a few metres away from him, still unconscious, with her hands chained together and to the wall. He vaguely wondered if he was receiving the same treatment, and noticed that he, too, was chained to the wall. He inched closer to Rose and lent over her face. "Good," he thought to himself, "she's still alive at least. Whatever they knocked us out with must have had a stronger effect on her."

He sat in silence, waiting. He didn't want to try and escape, as that could mean he was separated from Rose. His Rose, she looked so elegantly beautiful lying peacefully beside him. He sat, studying her face, noticing the scars she had gained form their adventures, and yet, how much they set her face, and gave her the grace and elegance she was unaware she possessed. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice her deep brown eyes flicker open. She sat up yawning. "Doctor?" she questioned.

"Rose," he replied, a grin appearing on his handsome face. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, um, what happened?" she said, still yawning.

"Well," he began, "I'm not too sure, but I think a Gothsmogian has got wind of who we are, they've never met a Time Lord before, come to think of it, they've probably never met humans before…this is a planet most tend to avoid."

"Oh right," Rose replied in a small voice. "So, they like us…?

"Erm, possibly yes," the Doctor replied, "then again, the fact that they've chained us up isn't too great. Oh well, I'll get us out of here."

Rose watched the corridor through a small window in the door, as the Doctor struggled to reach his pocket containing the sonic screwdriver. She saw the Gothsmogian wander down the corridor, and stop at their room, if you could call it that. It was more of a mud structure, with four walls, and a roof. Even the floor was mud. The Gothsmogian pressed a button on the outside of the door, and it opened. The Doctor stopped his hunt for his sonic screwdriver, and looked up, unsmiling, at the Gothsmogian.

"Under the Seventh Law of the Regatta Proclamation I demand that you set us free immediately," he said, his voice strong.

"I am sorry," the Gothsmogian replied, "but that is forbidden. My name is Rexyhar. Please follow me and cooperate. It will be better for you if you do as we say."

Rose gulped as the chains fell from her wrists, the same happening to the chains holding the Doctor. She looked at him, and he nodded as a reply, indicating that their only option was to follow Rexyhar, and see what awaited them.

I hope that people like this, and if you want me to carry on I would appreciate some reviews…four reviews from 3 chapters is a little disheartening…


	4. Muttering and Some Rambling This Time

A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages. This will probably be the only update for a while again though as I go on holiday on Thursday night. I thought I should update before then though. So here it is; chapter 4. Hope you like it! Thanks to those who reviewed, and everyone please R&R. I would really like to know what people think of my fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Never have done, and never will. (I wish I could though!) All I own is my plot, and the Gothsmogians and Gothsmog.

They followed Rexyhar through a maze of corridors. Rose was scared. She had faced a lot of things whilst travelling with the Doctor, but this was something new. They were prisoners. And it wasn't just because of the Doctor either. They wanted her too. The Doctor glanced at Rose, and noticed the look on her face. He had seen it before. It was her "Secretly-I'm-terrified-but-you're-not-going-to-find-out" look. He placed her hand in his, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She turned slightly to give him a quick smile, just to show him that she knew she was safe with him.

In front of them, Rexyhar stopped abruptly, causing them to walk straight into him. He glared at them before bringing out a card and placing it in a small slit in the wall. A door handle appeared out of nowhere. Rexyhar seized it and opened the door. It led to a large chamber. The chamber had bright white walls and several sparking white surfaces in it. There were other Gothsmogians around the chamber, all dressed from head to foot in a white material.

Rose had never seen anything like it in her life, but she had seen similar things in films. It was a research chamber. She glanced nervously at the Doctor. His face was blank, completely unreadable. But he was muttering. Muttering quickly. That was a sure sign he was nervous himself, and thinking of a way out. Looking around, the Doctor saw Rose's eyes, trained on him. He smiled at her as a way of telling her not to worry, and that while he didn't have a plan yet, he would think of something.

One of the Gothsmogians dressed in white approached them. It spoke to Rexyhar in its native language, not expecting the Doctor and Rose to understand.

"So these are the new subjects then?" it asked Rexyhar.

"Yes. The female is a human and the male a Time Lord. With them we can create an indestructible new species. Crossing their DNA with ours will surely be the match we are searching for," Rexyhar replied.

"Excellent," it said in reply, before adding in English to Rose and the Doctor, "You will follow me. You will both lie on a surface while we investigate the possibilities of your DNA. You will not resist, or we will dispose of you.

"Oh, we will, will we?" the Doctor answered back. "And how do you intend on getting us to do as you ask?"

"You have no choice. I am Fop, head of research here at Agarat House. You must obey, or you will die," Fop told them, his voice slowly turning nasty.

"Awww do we have to?" the Doctor replied. "As much as I'm for helping new life and that kind of stuff I would prefer if you didn't use my DNA. You see, you wouldn't want anything resembling the Time Lords. They were so pompous and boring. Didn't want to get involved with anything. All they wanted to do was to make sure that everything stayed as it should. Now me, I went wrong somewhere. Don't ask me why. I never really liked the idea of doing nothing. I like to get involved. But not when it's something like this. Something so wrong and immoral. And well, you certainly wouldn't want to use her DNA." He indicated to Rose, who merely nodded, as if she knew what he was going on about. "She's only human. They have the shortest life spans in the universe. They are completely stupid, and not to mention they live off chips and tea. Not that there's anything wrong with a nice cup of tea. I like tea. Her mum makes it perfect, just the right length of brewing it, the perfect amount of mi-"

"Erm, Doctor." Rose cut in. "You've been rambling for ages. Ok, at first some of it might have been helpful, but then you started going on about tea. Not really that helpful, is it?"

"Right, maybe not. But the point still stands," the Doctor continued, turning again to face Fop. "You have absolutely no right to keep me and Rose here. You wouldn't want our DNA. Hers is human, and to be perfectly honest, you would never get anything good from human DNA, and mine. Well mine isn't even pure Time Lord. Not that they really liked me that much anyway. Like I said, I prefer to be involved in saving things, unfortunately that went against the laws of my people." He turned to Rose. "I'm rambling again aren't I? He queried.

"Yup," she replied. Rose walked nearer to Fop. "Now he's shut up for a minute, I want to ask you something. You want to use our DNA, fine. I'm not gonna try and tell you why you shouldn't, the Doctor has already done that. I just want to know what you were actually planning on doing to us.

"Well," Fop began. "Isn't that just the question? Well first, we are going to strap you to the white platforms, then, using some highly clever machinery, we will extract your DNA and combine it. Our brilliant machine over there (he points to a large shiny silver machine, resembling a computer, but better than anything imaginable) will produce an image of a creature that would be made by growing the cross of your DNA. It will also provide us with a list of features our creature would possess, life spans, abilities, that kind of thing. If we like it, then we keep you alive so we have a store of your DNA."

"What happens if you don't like it?" Rose asked, fear evident in her voice, knowing what was coming.

"Then you die," he said simply, before going off into spasms of evil laughter.

"Right, yes, you see, that doesn't quite work with me," the Doctor added, apologetically. "You won't be taking our DNA, and you certainly won't be killing us. So, I guess we'll be off then. Nice meeting you. Bye!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and started to run. They had reached the door and were trying to open it when a laser cage appeared around them. They were trapped. If they touched the beams of the laser, they would be fried. That only left one option. They had to cooperate, and hope that they were kept alive long enough for another plan to form.

A/N: there we have it. Chapter 4 all finished. Reviews appreciated, and I shall update sometime soon after my holiday. Around the middle of August. Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I'm going away. Might do some writing while I'm away though, so there shouldn't be too long a wait. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Bye xxx

Yeah, um please do review. I want to know if the people who read this actually like it, cos if not then I might scrap it. I know this chapter wasn't great but at least 1 review would be nice…


	5. I Love You

A/N: Back from my holiday, so here's chapter 5. This chapter is dedicated to ShrinkingVioletGirl for reviewing chapter 4, and in request…I give fluff! This chapter is quite slow for the plot, but has wanted to be written for ages, so, think of it as a necessary interlude in the action.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who or anything, do own my plot though.

They were in a cell- again. Only this time they weren't just chained by the wrists. This time, they were chained to each other, and again to the wall. The Doctor opened his eyes to see Rose leaning on him, fast asleep. Her head was resting on his chest. He watched her. She looked so peaceful and serene. It was a shame, the circumstances they were in, as he'd have liked nothing more than to kiss her right there and then. Rose blinked open an eye and saw the Doctor looking at her. She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. He flashed a grin, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You alright Rose sweetie?" he asked her.

"Yeah ta. Being chained to you isn't something bothering me particularly," Rose laughed in reply. He raised his eyebrow seductively as they both fell apart laughing.

"We're trapped again, you know?" the Doctor said when they had finally calmed down.

"Yep, but being stuck in here with you isn't that bad." She said. "I've been stuck places with worse company."

The Doctor pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Rose snuggled into him, beaming. She knew that the situation they were in was serious, but somehow, nothing could take away how the cuddle with the Doctor was making her feel.

"Well, seeing as we're stuck here for a while, we may as well get comfy," the Doctor said, laying down, but still making sure Rose's head was resting on him.

"Rose…" the Doctor began.

"Yes Doctor?" she enquired in response.

"I love you," he said simply, with unimaginable passion showing in his eyes, which were locked with Rose's.

She smiled and looked up at him fondly. "Love you too Doctor," she said. "I love everything you are, I love the way you grin at me with your big cheesy grin, I love the way you care for me like I'm all that matters, I love your suit you wear day in day out, I love you so much I can't believe I could feel this way about anyone, and most importantly, I love the way you accept me the way I am, you don't try to change me, as if I'm faulty. So, whatever happens here Doctor, remember that. And remember that if this is the end, cos it don't look like we'll be out of here any time soon, that it's not ever your fault, n I wouldn't change anything for the world."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor began. "You have no idea how happy what you said makes me feel. This won't be the end, because I will get us out of here. I certainly don't intend on being used to make a new species or killed. Not yet, anyway. Rose, I can't put into words just how much I love you, but I'll give it a go. There isn't a thing about you that I don't love Rose, your smile, your laugh, your funny little quirks that make you who you are, and you're right, there isn't a thing about you I would change. After the Time War, after losing everything I had, my planet, my people, I thought that life wasn't worth living. Then I met you. A 19 year old human girl. And you, Rose Tyler, you turned my life around. You showed me what it was to live again, you brought me happiness, you filled the gap that had formed when I saw my planet burn. For that, I can only say thank you, and tell you that for those reasons, and millions more, I love you."

Rose smiled as the Doctor pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Her mouth opened as the kiss deepened, their longing for each other evident. She ran her hands through his wild hair as his pulled her close and settled at the nape of her neck. They stayed this way until they had to breathe again.

They settled down again, cuddling, holding each other close. They lay like that until the door opened again. Neither knew how long had passed, 10 minutes, an hour, 10 hours? Time didn't matter to them, they had all the time in the world, and when they were together, nothing was important. Nothing could have spoilt the time they had just spent, curled up, lost in each other.

The Gothsmogians sure knew how to be annoying though. Rose had just fallen asleep when Fop returned. "You must follow me," he said.

"Oh we do, do we?" the Doctor replied. Rose sat up, yawning before glaring at Fop for disturbing her rest. Fop saw her glare and recoiled. He hadn't seen much that was scarier than her glare. Getting on the wrong side of a Tyler, he decided, was not particularly beneficial to the long life he was hoping to have.

"It is my orders to collect you and bring you to Leader Groig," he chose to reply.

"O wow, we get to see the big cheese. Good, I can tell him exactly why he shouldn't kill me for research and do the same to my companion here," he Doctor replied jovially.

Rose got up as the chains once again fell from her. "What kind of a name is Groig?" she asked cheekily of Fop.

"You must refer to him as Leader Groig at all times," Fop told her military-like, although his face showing that he would much rather be somewhere else.

"Oh how silly of me, what kind of a name is _Leader_ Groig?" Rose retorted, annoyed.

"Rose, stop antagonising him, he's only doing his job," the Doctor cut in before Fop could reply to Rose.

"Sorry Doctor, it's just, they all have such strange names here, I mean, first there was that Rexyhar one, then Fop, and now Leader Groig!" Rose laughed.

"You must follow me at once," Fop said, his tone making it even plainer that he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Alright, alright, we're coming now," the Doctor informed Fop.

They followed him out of their cell, and down several long corridors, taking a left here, a right there, straight on at a junction… the maze of corridors never seemed to end, but Fop seemed to know where he was taking them. There wasn't much chance of running away though, they would just get lost in the corridors. They stopped at a dead end corridor bearing large wooden doors, and the words "Leader Groig's Room. Entrance not permitted unless requested."

The Doctor grasped Rose's hand as the doors swung open to reveal the chamber, and what was inside. Rose's eyes widened with horror as they stepped inside, only to hear the doors clatter shut behind them. This was it, there was no way out.#

Muahahaha I'm evil1 Coming in chapter 6…find out what exactly is inside the chamber. And now you've read…one thing left…review!


	6. You're Off Your Eye Stalk

A/N: so, apologies for the very long wait. The only possible reasons I can think of are my Nan dying and then beginning year 11. Far too much homework. So, again…sorry! And apologies for the shortness of this chapter. It seemed right to end it where I did.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, just the series 1 box set n nearly all the books. (I only need 2 more….!)

Chapter 6- You're Off Your…Eye Stalk

The Doctor grasped Rose's hand as the doors swung open to reveal the chamber, and what was inside. Rose's eyes widened with horror as they stepped inside, only to hear the doors clatter shut behind them. This was it, there was no way out.

In front of them was a Dalek. It was in the middle of the room, surrounded by Gothsmogians, running around after it, doing its bidding. Two of the people approached the Doctor and Rose, grabbed their arms and pulled them towards the Dalek. Rose tried to turn as they drew nearer, but to no avail.

"YOU WILL STATE YOUR NAME" the Dalek said to them.

Rose glanced at the Doctor, checking to see what they should do. He nodded, telling her that for now they should do what they were asked.

"I-I'm Rose…" she stuttered, afraid.

"And I'm the Doctor!" the Doctor declared, showing no sign of the fear and concern he was feeling.

"DOC-TOR? YOU ARE A TIME-LORD. YOU MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" the Dalek proclaimed.

The Gothsmogians approached the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and set it to a high frequency. It sounded; the pitch was too high for the people of Gothsmog, so in unison, they collapsed to the floor. Now all that were left was Rose, the Doctor and the Dalek.

"Not so clever now, are we?" the Doctor teased the Dalek. "Now, the question is, why is a Dalek trying to create a super race? Why not kill everyone and turn them into Daleks? And keeping them alive? Now what happened to good old Dalek values? You remember? Anyone not like you must die. REMEMBER?" He shouted as he finished. Rose stood a little way back, rubbing her arms where red marks had appeared due to her struggling. She watched the Doctor anxiously. It wasn't often she saw him get into such a state, but the Daleks were the one race he hated above all. The one race that didn't seem to ever become truly extinct, they were the race that seemed to haunt him.

She approached him and grasped his hand as the Dalek began to respond. He squeezed her hand comfortingly and protectively pulled her closer to him.

"I MUST CRE-ATE A RACE TO DES-TROY ALL HU-MANS!" the Dalek announced. "I AM THE LAST OF THE DA-LEKS. I MUST FUL-FILL OR-DERS AND NOW I WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE EVERY LAST NON-DA-LEK!

"Hey, that's not fair," Rose interjected. "You can't decide to go and commit mass genocide jus' cos that's your orders. You're the last Dalek. You can't jus' go n kill everyone."

"I WILL MAKE A BETTER RACE. EVERY-ONE WILL BE EQUAL, AND I WILL RULE THEM ALL. EVERY-ONE WILL WOR-SHIP THE DA-LEKS" the Dalek replied to her.

"But that's Rose's point!" the Doctor said. "There won't be any Daleks for people to worship; you're the last of them. What good is it to kill everyone and just have this 'super race' you want. If everyone is the same, then there would be no growth, no development. Everything would be the same forever. The Universe would be so backwards. You really want to be the cause of that?"

"THERE WILL BE NO NEED FOR EVOLOUTION WITH THE ULTIMATE RACE," came the response.

"If ya don't mind me askin'," Rose added, "why you only testin' the people visitin' here? And well, why you even considered tryin' my DNA is a mystery. I'm only human."

"THE DNA OF A TIME LORD MIXED WITH THAT OF A HUMAN WOULD MAKE THE UL-TI-MATE RACE."

"Why?" the Doctor and Rose both said in unison.

"You do know that human DNA is absolutely appallingly bad don't you?" the Doctor continued. "Ok, I could understand using Time Lord DNA; after all, we were the most superior race apparently. But human DNA? No offence but you are off your rocker. Well, if Daleks had rockers. I know! You're off your…eye stalk!"

"Doctor…" Rose said. "That has got to be one of the worst jokes I've heard. So bad it was funny!" She started laughing as a hurt look appeared on his face.

"Awww Rose, it wasn't that bad was it? I'm gonna have to get you back for that later. But anyway, back to the situation in hand. Righto Mr Dalek. I propose that you give up your ideas, go find a nice dark corner somewhere and die!"

The Dalek glided forwards. "I WILL RE-TURN TO SKARO VIC-TORIOUS"

"What's Skaro?" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"The home planet of the Daleks. It was destroyed during the Time War." A bitter tone appeared in his voice. "It burnt like Gallifrey."

"NO. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. SKARO CANNOT BE GONE" the Dalek sprang into life upon hearing that its planet was gone. "I WILL FIND IT SOMEWHERE IN TIME!"

"Doubt it," the Doctor replied. "It's gone. Gone from Time and gone from Space. Just like Gallifrey. There's no one left. Just me and you. The only survivors of the last great Time War. Nobody won."

"I WILL END THE TIME WAR. I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU DOC-TOR AND THE DALEKS WILL BE VICTORIOUS AT LAST."

The Doctor and Rose retreated as the Dalek came closer. They reached the door just as it stopped. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and set to work. The doors opened with a click as the Dalek stopped. As they ran, they heard one word chasing them, being repeated over and over again. "EXTERMINATE".

A/N: And so ends another chapter. One thing left to do… Hint. It starts with re and ends with view!


	7. Holes In The Wall

A/N: chapter 7! I'm so proud of myself. Also, for the purposes of it fitting the last chapter, Skaro was destroyed in the Time War. I was informed this was wrong, so apologies, it just seemed to fit in that context. So read and review if you luff me! Also, due to a distinct lack of reviews, me is getting sad and thinking about stopping this fic. I'm losing the will to write stuff that's unappreciated.

Disclaimer: Have I ever claimed to own Doctor Who? Yes? Well…I don't!

A beam of light shot from the Dalek's laser. It narrowly missed Rose as her and the Doctor ran. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her along as the Dalek took chase after them. They ran and ran, but neither had any idea where they needed to go. The Doctor's brow was wrinkled as he furiously tried to remember which way they had come from their cell. But that was no good. He couldn't remember, and in any case, they wanted to escape, not be put back into that cell. They skidded around a corner, and ran straight into a couple of Gothsmogians. As Rose and the Doctor, and the Gothsmogians got up from the floor, Rose noticed that the two Gothsmogians they hand bumped into were Rexyhar and Fop. Fop looked at them in surprise. "I thought you were with Leader Groig?" he asked.

"Well, we're not," the Doctor replied shortly. "Do you even know what your 'Leader Groig' mate is?"

"Leader Groig is a Gothsmogian like us, only he is far superior," Rexyhar answered. At his side, Fop nodded.

"You wish!" Rose said cheekily, before groaning and holding a hand to her head. Pulling it away, she saw it was covered in blood. "Well no wonder I feel like I've got the worst headache in the Universe," she joked. "That musta been one hell of a bump to the floor 'n'all."

"Are you alright Rose?! The Doctor asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you know me, always fine."

"Hmm, what I mean is, are you gonna be able to run when the Dalek catches up with us?

"Yeah, I'll be ok, see?" She started to walk, but stumbled slightly, dizziness setting in. "Ok, maybe not yet, but I'll be ok!"

"Excuse me, what is a Dalek?" Fop asked. He was confused, as far as he knew, Leader Groig was one of them, working to save his weak race. But these two people seemed to have superior knowledge, especially the man. And the girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. What was there to lose by seeing if there was any truth in what they said?

Fop coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry, did you say something?" the Doctor asked.

"I questioned what a Dalek is," Fop replied.

"Right, sorry, a Dalek is an evil and twisted genetically manufactured creature, who lives in a casing made from polycarbide. It's got a sucker stick that looks like a human toilet plunger, and an eyestalk that it sees out of. Oh, and it's laser beam. Can't forget the laser beam."

"I imagine it looks rather like that, Fop," Rexyhar said quietly. The Doctor and Rose spun around. "Yeah, that's exactly right," the Doctor replied. "Have a gold star. Wait, I don't have any on me at the moment. Tell you what, I'll give you some advice instead…RUN!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along. She stumbled a little, her balance still a little off from the bang to her head, which blood was still trickling out of. Rose glanced behind her, and saw that the Dalek had stopped where the Gothsmogians were. Was it going to kill them?

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" the Dalek screeched.

"I am Fop, and this is Rexyhar," Fop answered.

"YOU ARE GOTHSMOGIANS!" the Dalek responded.

"That is correct." Rexyhar said. "Why are you in our building?

"I AM IN CONTROL! I KILLED LEADER GROIG AND TOOK CHARGE OF THE BUILDING!"

"But why? All we want to do is live in peace. But you force us to turn against other species. Maybe we should use you for our experiments." Rexyhar said. He was getting quite angry now. This creature had just come in and taken over their project, using it for its own means.

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED."

The Dalek raised its laser, and aimed it at Rexyhar.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE," it yelled as it shot its beam at Rexyhar, killing him instantly, before turning the laser on Fop. Fop yelled as the beam hit him. He fell to the floor, dead.

Rose stopped dead as she heard the scream. Fop's scream. Fop and Rexyhar had both died because they had been unlucky enough to cross the paths of her and the Doctor. She heard the Dalek begin to glide again, it was fast approaching them. The Doctor tugged her hand, a worried look on his face. With one last glance backwards, they began to run again. They continued running for what felt like hours to Rose, only stopping briefly from time to time when the Doctor noticed that Rose was flagging. They were still no nearer to finding their way out, however. It seemed that they had been down nearly every corridor in the building. In fact, Rose was sure she recognised this one that they were currently in the middle of. Yep, there it was again. That massive dip in the wall that she had fallen into whilst attempting not to faint. It was horrific really, what running into someone could do to your head. And it certainly didn't help that the Doctor kept throwing nervous glances in her direction, as if he was worried that she might just faint and cause them to b caught.

Next thing she knew, he had fallen over himself, pulling her down with him. She moaned, and sat up, rubbing her head again; the fall having only added to the pain she felt. "Oh Rassilon," she heard the Doctor say.

"What?" Rose asked. "What is it?"

"Look," he replied sadly, gazing at something just behind her. Rose turned round slowly, her head pounding. She gasped, realising that what she saw was what they had fallen over in their haste to keep moving. It was the bodies of Rexyhar and Fop. They had just been left there, abandoned. And they hadn't helped; they had run off, left Rexyhar and Fop to it, left them to face an angry Dalek by themselves. Sadness over took Rose, along with an overwhelming sense of pity; she glanced at the Doctor only to see the same emotions etched across his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered. Then he grabbed Rose's hand, got up, and proceeded to pull her up too.

"We can't just leave them Doctor," Rose said, her voice thick with sadness for the two Gothsmogians. "I know they held us prisoner and all that, but still, we can't leave them."

"Isn't that what we usually do though? Leave without seeing the consequences of what happens?" he replied sombrely.

"We shouldn't always do that. If we had stayed and helped-" Rose was cut off by the Doctor.

"If we had stayed and helped them Rose, we'd be dead ourselves. Now I don't know about you but I certainly want to stay alive, at least til we sort this place out. Now I agree, that it's unfair that they died purely because we didn't help at that point, but there's a Dalek on the loose, hunting us. So, can we keep moving?"

Rose nodded her head resignedly. "Ok, lets go, we need to find this Dalek before it kills anyone else."

"Righto, I have an idea of where we could start," the Doctor responded.

"Where?" Rose replied.

"Let's go back to good ol' Leader Groig's room. See if Mr Dalek is in there. I'm sure he would have got bored after a while of searching for us."

"Who says it's a male? And why didn't you mention this earlier, instead of making me run for miles when I'm having trouble walking, let alone running!"

"Well, why wouldn't it be a male? And you know, I thought it better to keep going for a while, seeing as we didn't meet anyone other than Fop and Rexyhar the whole time we were running. And we didn't really meet them, more like ran into them, fell over them."

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way! And I bloody well hope you know where we're going this time."

"Course, course. And I always knew where we if we'd already been somewhere. All I had to do was look at the drops of your blood on the floor. Although your head did stop bleeding eventually. Well, did stop. I guess that second hit knocked the scab off. Never mind, it'll soon heal."

He started walking, pulling Rose with him. Soon enough, they were back at the room that had at one point belonged to that Leader Groig one. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and started trying to open the door. Within a minute or so the door was open. They walked in, and immediately stopped. It was like a bloodbath, only with out the blood. Dead bodies were scattered all over the room, and in the middle sat the Dalek.

A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome! Bye xxxxxxxxx


	8. Daleks Don't Have Genders Eh?

A/N: Didn't I only update yesterday? 2 chapters in 2 days? She's ill surely…nope. Its half term and this is so much better than my Food Tech coursework. Well, most stuff is…including reviews…hint…hint… Much love to all that have reviewed so far! Also, this is nearly finished now, there's only a couple more chapters left now; possibly one, depending on how this chapter goes. References to TPOTW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and sadly, I don't make any money out of writing…yet! But I will one day. And then you can all say proudly how you read my early works! Hehe, if only!

**Chapter 8- Daleks Don't Have Genders, Eh?**

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand. She had frozen at the sight of the bodies of all those Gothsmogians that lay still on the floor. He wasn't surprised really, about Rose. The sight that lay before him had even churned his stomach, and he'd been seeing scenes like this for over 900 years. The Dalek spun around as it heard their footsteps approaching. The Doctor and Rose stooped instinctively. They had both had far too much experience with Daleks than to approach one when it had just finished a mass killing spree. The Doctor was certain their escape from it hadn't improved its mood.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek yelled.

"That I am," the Doctor answered. "But I thought we got that earlier, y'know? And before we get any further and you try to kill us and so on, Rose and I have been having a debate. I think you're a male, but she doesn't. So, what are ya? Male or female? Or both?"

"DALEKS DO NOT HAVE GENDERS! DALEKS ARE EQUAL, ONLY THE EMPEROR IS SUPERIOR!"

"Well that clears that up then." He turned to Rose. "So I owe you what?"

"A tenner and chips are on you later," she replied.

"Meh, alright. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes. So…" The Doctor turned back to the Dalek. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you kill all these Gothsmogians? They were serving you, meeting your every demand. Saying that, they probably only did that cos you killed their Leader."

"THEY FAILED ME. THEY DID NOT RETRIEVE YOU AND THE FEMALE," came the Dalek's response.

"Oi, I do have a name. It's Rose." Rose put in.

"YOU ARE ROSE TYLER. DESTROYER OF DALEKS," the Dalek said, turning to face Rose.

Rose glanced nervously at the Doctor. How did this Dalek know about what had happened on Satellite 5? They weren't far enough in the future for that to have even happened yet. The Doctor was worried. He had never told Rose what happened when she had absorbed the Time Vortex, and now certainly didn't seem like the time to tell her, not when they were facing a Dalek.

Rose frowned, trying to gather together the small pieces of what she actually remembered of that day. It wasn't much, but she was sure that all the Daleks had been turned to dust. Maybe this Dalek had been there, but vanished before she had returned after looking into the TARDIS?

She decided to take a chance. "Yeah, that's me. So, how'd you know that then? Surely you weren't there?"

"I WAS THERE, BUT USED A TELEPORT TO HIDE IN A PLACE OUTSIDE OF TIME AND SPACE," it responded.

"How?" the Doctor asked. He was just as interested as Rose in what had happened, and the Dalek seemed like it was going to tell them. He was confused though; as far as he knew, the only place outside Time and Space was the Void, and no one could get there. After all, void ships were only a legend, they didn't actually exist.

"I TURNED MY BODY AND CASING INTO ATOMS IN SPACE UNTIL THE FEMALE HAD CARRIED OUT HER GENOCIDE. THEN I CAME BACK TOGETHER. THE DALEKS SURVIVE THROUGH ME!"

Rose gasped, and the Doctor looked amazed. "You can actually do that?" he asked. "I thought it was impossible."

"DALEKS HAVE SUPERIOR TECHNOLOGY."

"Who are you to talk about me committin' mass genocide anyway? Loom around you Dalek. Look at all these innocent people you've killed." Rose was growing impatient, and slightly angry. This Dalek had killed all these Gothsmogians, and was gloating about it, as if it was a good thing.

The Dalek glided closer to her; its eyestalk focused in on her. She stepped back. The Dalek was quite intimidating and still terrified her, even after facing millions of them, and being held hostage on one of their ships.

"THEY WERE INADEQUATE FOR THE JOB. THEY WILL BE UPGRADED INTO DALEKS. I WILL REBUILD THE DALEKS AND WE WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!" it screeched. Rose winced. Its voice was loud, it screamed, always screamed; this was manageable from a distance, but not when you were right up close to it.

"You really need a new idea. The whole, kill people and turn them into Daleks is what you did before. In fact, you're not a pure Dalek anyway. What is it again? Oh yeah, half human? That's right, isn't it Rose?" the Doctor said, his tone venomous. He had faced the Daleks far too many times to have any mercy for them, especially after the Time War.

"THAT IS BLASPHEMY! YOU MUST NOT BLASPHEME!" it screamed in answer as Rose nodded as her way of agreeing with the Doctor.

"Ah, that's right. It forgot Daleks had a sense of blasphemy these days," the Doctor said. "So, have I bored you into giving up yet?"

"YOU HAVE LIVED TOO LONG DOCTOR. NOW I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!"

The Dalek shot out a laser from its laser stick, but the Doctor avoided it. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" he smiled.

"Ouch!" Rose exclaimed. For the third time that day she had fallen over, hitting her head yet again. The Doctor ran over to her, ready to protect her in case the Dalek tried to harm her while she was weakened from her head injury. He quickly glanced at what she had tripped over, expecting it to be a body of a Gothsmogian. It wasn't; it was a gun. The Doctor picked it up and examined it quickly. "Excellent," he muttered. The gun was made of polycarbide, the only thing that could penetrate the casing of a Dalek. He looked up; expecting to see the Dalek, but it wasn't there. He was confused until he heard Rose's whimper. He quickly spun around, just in time to see the Dalek aiming its laser at Rose. With a yell he fired the gun, just as the Dalek fired its laser. He kicked Rose out of its line of fire, and jumped out of the way himself. Fortunately, the laser had missed them both. They were both instantly attentive, expecting another cry of "EXTERMINATE", but it never came. The Doctor had got the Dalek with the gun, and it was dead. He walked over to it, slowly, just as a precaution. Nothing, there was nothing. It was as dead as a doornail. They had won; they had freed the people of Gothsmog from their terrible fates of becoming the next Daleks.

The Doctor walked over to where Rose was lying on the floor. He offered her a hand, which she gratefully took. He pulled her up, and together they began the long search of finding the exit. Eventually, they found it, and were out. Each was thinking as they walked over to where the TARDIS still stood. Both knew that while they had won, and saved the planet, they had wiped out a species. Evil as the Daleks were, no one deserved death. The Doctor put them into the vortex and led Rose to the Medical Bay so he could examine her head, from which blood was now pouring profusely.

"You'll live," he said. It was consolation for both of them; that she was ok, but the mood was melancholy as they strode back to the Control Room. The Doctor set the coordinates for the Powell Estate. It would be a welcome break for both of them, even if Jackie was more fearsome than a Dalek in the Doctor's mind. She made good tea at least!

A/N: There we go, that's more or less the end. I'm going to do an epilogue purely because it's the end I was always planning for this, and I do love a happy ending! So, you read the chapter, only one thing to do now…hit the little purple button saying review!!! xxxxxxx


	9. Epilogue

**A/N:** And so ends my first longer fic. It's been fun people! Special thanks to all that read and reviewed! I'm kinda sad now, but this is a nice fluffy end to my fic! Although, it's only short So…enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who isn't mine no matter how many times I ask for it to be:'( Also, lyrics belong to Aerosmith

**Epilogue**

Rose sat cuddled up to the Doctor. They had gone to the local pub with Jackie and Mickey, both of them needing a drink after the adventure they had had. Rose's head was better; after lots of pleading and puppy dog eyes from Rose he had finally agreed to fix it with his sonic screwdriver, muttering about how she should let it heal by itself and it was only cos she did that god damn cute face that he agreed. They were all having fun. Rose's friends, Keisha and Shareen were at the pub when they arrived, so they were all sitting together. Rose was enjoying herself, and to his surprise, so was the Doctor. Mickey was giving the Doctor evils every so often, but only because he wanted to be the one sitting there cuddling Rose. But she wasn't his anymore, and he would just have to get used to it.

Much to Rose's delight, it was karaoke night at the pub, and she had already gone up to sing with Keisha and Shareen. They were now in the process of persuading the Doctor to go up. After much pleading form everyone, and Rose's puppy dog face he agreed. Rose went up to the bar with him, so he could sign up. He spent ages flicking through the song book, moaning about how all the songs in there were pop or R&B, and what with him preferring Indie and Rock and stuff. Eventually though, he settled on a song. Hiding the slip from Rose, he handed it to the bar worker, and they went to sit down. About 15 minutes later, he was called up to sing. Rose blushed as he went on stage and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm John," he said, for that was his 'name' for the evening. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the one I love, my beautiful Rose."

"Love you too!" she yelled back at him as the music started to play. Rose gasped, she hadn't realised that the Doctor could sing, not after the Gwen Stefani incident.

The Doctor looked straight at her, feeling the lyrics, sending the meaning to Rose…

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing; Watch you smile while you are sleeping…"

Rose and the Doctor gazed at each other. He didn't seem to need the words, and a trickle rolled down his face. He loved Rose, more than he could ever imagine.

"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

As he finished, Rose walked up to the stage, tears rolling down her face. He put the microphone into the stand, and stepped off the stage, sweeping her into an embrace. Everyone cheered as they kissed, sensing what they had was something magical, and that it was.

The next day, they got back in the TARDIS, and set off again, knowing that nothing could ever separate them.

A/N: And so it ends. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and for purely giving my fic a chance! Much love, Kelly xxxxxxxxx


End file.
